


Reciprocate Feelings

by AshuraKazuhi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, First Time, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraKazuhi/pseuds/AshuraKazuhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madness and gentleness, they reciprocate their feelings. The last step is to let the other know of these feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reciprocate Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote some time ago. It was my first attempt in writing a lemon, so constructive reviews are welcomed.
> 
> FYI  
> Yami Marik= Marik  
> Yami Bakura= Bakura  
> Bakura Ryou= Ryou  
> Marik Ishtar= Malik
> 
> Edited 21.11.14: Fixed some spelling and grammer mistakes.

 

* * *

 

"Come Malik, we are going. Ryou, you stay here. Have fun with Marik." Bakura walked over to the door.

"Wait Bakura!" Ryou moved to stand. "Why do I have to stay here?" He looked over to Marik, who played with the dagger on the end of the rod. Hearing a low growl, Ryou turned to look at the irritated Bakura.

"You do as I say. Or do we have to repeat our last conversation?" Bakura leered at him. "Besides I need some quality time to satisfy Malik. Isn't that right?" He turned to Malik and winked at him both moving trough the door, wispering secretive.

 

* * *

 

Since the Yamis had their bodies back, Bakura started to hangout with Malik and Ryou wasn't oblivious to their relationship. His Yami behaved most of the time, only stealing here and there, but no torturing or killing other people. Ryou was quite happy with this, but he wished Bakura would also change their relationship. He still had to obey every of Bakuras commands and only the physical violence ceased. 

Ryou was tired of it, but he didn't know how to get away, Bakura was the only one who hadn't abandoned him. Sometimes it even seemed as if Bakura cared about him, defending him against bullys, looking after him when he was sick and today taking him to Malik's.

To Ryou's surprise he had fun, they had watched a movie, ate pizza and played CoD on XBox. 

And then Marik came, he looked like he had had a good time, if the crazy grin and the blood specks on his white wifebeater were an indication. Despite this Ryou was again reminded why he had a crush on the egyptian Yami and he became quite self-conscious when the Yami came after a shower, to keep them company while they played, laughing now and then when one of them died or blood splashed.

 

* * *

 

 It was late when Bakura left with Malik and Ryou was tired, he sat on the couch looking in his lap, quite aware of the eyes resting on his form. The crazy Yami sat not far away backward on a chair, his arms on the backrest and intently watching the smaller male.

Ryou shifted nervous, he couldn't deny his attraction to Marik, but his fear was greater. Even so, under the piercing gaze of the bigger male he felt his face grew hot and he knew that his face was deep red. He peered at Marik, who by now had a crazy look in his soulless eyes. Ryou flinched and and directed his gaze back in his lap, releasing a shaky breath. A moment later his breath hitched as he felt a stream of hot air blown against his neck. The couch dipped under the added weight as Marik moved over to sit beside Ryou.

"You know," came the slightly distorted, deep voice. " when you make such a face, blushing like that every time you look at me, even a sociopath like me reacts."

Ryou turned to look at Marik and froze, nose to nose with said person. Seeing the adorable blush darken at the close proximity, Marik snickered. Seconds later Marik closed in on the paralyzed Hikari, pressing their lips together and digging one of his big hands in the long white hair, effectively stopping Ryou's movements. The Yami moved his other hand under the hem of the others shirt, massaging soothing circles on the smooth skin. At the sensation of the strong, coarse hands on his hips Ryou moaned, parting his pink lips. Taking advantage, Marik slipped his tongue in the damp warmth. 

As the Egyptian coaxed the others tongue in a slow, sensual dance, another moan vibrated through Ryou's throat and the formerly frozen Hikari started to move, his tongue met Marik's hesitantly and shy while his hands moved unconscious to cling on Marik's biceps. Ryou had his eyes closed and a soft blush across his nose and cheeks, looking absolutely delicious to Marik.

After a moment Marik released Ryou's lips, breathed deeply and pulled a breathless Ryou on his lap. The smaller gasped and shuddered violently as Marik nibbled on his jaw.

"Open your eyes, Little One. You don't have to be afraid." 

Ryou opened his eyes and froze again as he realized in what positon they were. He unclenched his hands, trying to draw back as strong arms tightened around him, preventing his movement. 

"Relax, Little One. You want it, you take it. I'm certainly not gonna hold back." Ryou shifted, leaning his forehead against Marik's shoulder. The hands on his back loosened and started to move in slow circles, drawing another trembling breath from him.

"I-I don't know." Ryou stammered as Marik began to suck in the junction of his neck. "I'm not scared, but..."

"Shhh, I know. I don't know if I can hold back, but I will try to be gentle."  Marik caressed Ryou's nape with his fingertips, moving his other arm to circle Ryou's waist and kissed his way up to the sensitive skin under his ear, drawing a succession of moans from parted subtle, pink lips. Ryou felt Marik smirk against his skin upon hearing a moan, sounding distinctive like his name. After a moment Marik continued his way until he placed a last kiss in the corner of Ryou's mouth.

When he spoke again, his lips moved soft against Ryou's." Do you want it or not?" Marik moved their hips together, growling low .Ryou whimpered as his head lolled back, the friction too stimulating for him. 

"Yess." Hissed Ryou as he tried to will his muscles back in a working mode. A big hand pulled his head against a warm broad chest and he sneaked an arm around Marik's neck and hid his face in the strong body. Strong arms circled him again and as Marik stood up, he was hoisted up in said arms. Ryou circled Marik's waist with his legs and clung to him until Marik dropped him on a soft king sized bed. He leaned back on his elbows as he watched Marik discard his clothes, moments later he was joined on the bed.

Marik moved to the headboard to lean against it, he than motioned Ryou towards him. As Ryou settlet in his lap, he moved his hands to the hem of Ryou's shirt and pulled it up and over Ryou's head, throwing it somewhere on the floor. A shudder wrecked trough Ryou as tough hands ghosted over silky skin and teeth nibbled on his neck junction, moving lower to his collarbone, leaving a trail of small red marks in their wake.

While Marik explored his body, Ryou hesitantly moved his own hands, feeling hard muscles under the golden skin. Marik groaned as he felt the petit hands travel over his chest and down the expanse of his abs, he concentrated on his own hands who mapped out the pale skin of the beeing under him. He moved one hand slowly down, opening Ryou's pants and moving them down together with the boxers under them, all the while listening to the sounds that came from Ryou. The soft gasps and moans brought him near his limits.

Ryou tensed as Marik began to stroke his member, the sensation overwhelming him and without thinking he tangled his hands in the spiky gold hair, frantically tugging on the spikes until Marik met his lips in a passionate and possessive kiss. A sharp pain registered in his brain only to be soothed by a skilled tongue, as it licked across his lips. He parted them, letting the other dominate and lead him, while the hand on his erect member stroke him in a lazy rhythm.

A few moments later Marik drew back, allowing Ryou to breath and moved, flipping them over and placing Ryou in the middle of the bed. Ryou closed his eyes, trying to calm down as he felt Marik shift away from him. He opened one eye to see Marik taking something from the nightstand, he blushed as he guessed what the item was. He closed his eyes again, breathing deeply and then Marik hovered above him. 

"Ryou, look at me." Ryou's eyes flew open, it was the first time Marik had called his name and the way he did it sent shivers over Ryou's body. It was almost unreal, to hear the normally distorted voice so sensual and throaty. 

Marik grinned at the the sight beneath him, he began pressing wet kisses from Ryou's mouth over his jaw and slender neck, were he left another mark. He moved lower to the pale chest to flick his tongue bold over a pink nipple, Ryou's back arched up and a breathless gasp spilled over parted lips. 

As Marik continued to play with the pert nipples and then moved a hand to part Ryou's thights, he flushed, moaning as Marik settled between them, brushing their pelvis together. 

Leaning back, Marik admired his work on the sensitive body before him. He was proud to be the cause of Ryou looking like that, a heavy  blush dusted over the nose and cheeks, eyes lidded shining with admiration, love and lust. Giving in to his feelings that were so unlikely and new to him, he bend down to breath a gentle kiss on the red swollen lips, before leaning back to prepare Ryou. 

He coated three fingers with the lube from the nightstand and slipped a hand between firm cheeks, following the crack to the small hole. Ryou jerked at the cold feeling.

"Relax, it it will hurt a bit in the beginning." Marik slowly pressed one finger in the tight heat, the image of his cock buried in there making him unbearably hard. It became really difficult to control the urge to pounce on Ryou and to hell with the preparations, he groaned, but held himself back. Slowly he let another digit join in, Ryou held his breath but the pain evaporated quickly and only a slight twinge in his backside remained. Suddenly a wave of pleasure crashed through him and his gasps changed to moans. Marik proceeded to hit Ryou's pleasure point and wanting to hear more of Ryou's voice he slipped a third finger in.

"Ma-Marik please...it feels so good." Ryou was so stunned by the sensation, he never felt the third digit, only the the pleasure registered in his mind. He tried to suppress his moans, but ended up biting his lip until he tasted blood. The wet feeling of a tongue licking over his lips broke Ryou's dazed state.

"Don't, I want to hear you." Marik pressed in again, alternating between stretching and brushing against the the sensitive nerve bundle that made Ryou moan and cry out over and over .

"D-don't tease Ma-ah-rik, do it mmhn." Ryou, being a virgin made him weak against pleasure and Marik touching him like that turned him more on then he would have ever thought possible.

Marik retreated his fingers and coated his twitching, rock-hard cock in lube. Prodding the tip gently against the opening and through the tight ring of muscles, he paused to spread Ryou's legs for better access before looking at Ryou's face. Seeing the tears clinging to long eyelashes and hearing the pained gasps he lowered himself to Ryou's ear.

"Don't tense up, it will be less painful." With these words Marik captured Ryou's lips in a deep, bruising kiss, while thrusting his hips forceful forward until he was balls deep in Ryou. Swallowing the pained cry he moved his hands to the fragile hips of his little uke.

He didn't wait long for Ryou to adjust to his big size, couldn't wait. The pleasure clouding his mind until he was driven by his instincts to satisfy his lust. Growling, Marik retreated before slamming in harder, the grip on Ryou's hips tightened, forming bruises to steady the quivering boy beneath him. He couldn't hear Ryou pleading him to stop and he lost himself further, unconsciously hurting his most precious treasure. He began to mark Ryou, leaving bite imprints all over the slender neck and the pale shoulders, drawing blood.

As the scent of blood wafted to his nose his senses sharpened and he became aware of the trembling and sobbing mess that was Ryou. He stopped himself, feeling rage at himself for losing it and hurting Ryou. Marik let go of the bruised hips and moved to touch Ryou's tear stained cheeks.

"Shit, I'm so sorry Ryou." He pressed gentle kisses to the trembeling lips, trying to hush Ryou.

" Please Ryou, I'm sorry. Open your eyes." 

Ryou looked up at Marik. "It hurts -hic- so much." He sobbed.

"I know, shh don't cry. I didn't thought I would loose control." Marik licked the tears away and moved, to pull his still hard member out of Ryou. 

"No, don't." Ryou moved a hand to Marik's shoulder to hold him in place. "I want to -hic- make you feel good." He choked out. "I really love you -sob-. Don't stop, don't leave me! Please." He started crying harder.

Marik was slightly shocked, sure he had known of Ryou's attraction, but never would he have thought it was so much more then attraction, it made him happy. He smiled, petting Ryou's head and bend down to leave chaste kisses everywhere on Ryou's face.

"You don't have to make me feel good, Ryou. I won't leave, but know that I will make you cry again." He smirked. " I promise you will cry out my name." 

Ryou smiled at him. "I really love you." He said.

Moving a hand to brush over silky skin and pert nipples, Marik leaned down to to kiss Ryou deeply. "I might have been created from pain and hate and I don't know how love feels, but I care for you, adore you and I can't even imagine someone else touching you. You hold my very being in your hands."

Marik slid a hand lower, stroking Ryou's penis back to hardness. It didn't take long until low moans spilled again from parted lips. "You ready?" Ryou nodded, the blush back across his nose. As Marik moved his hand through white hair, massaging his scalp Ryou relaxed completely, making a purring noise in his throat. His blush deepened.

Marik chuckled, taking in the compliant state of his sweet little uke. He stopped his massage and took hold of Ryou's member again, carefully pulling out of Ryou.

Ryou hissed as Marik thrust in and pulled out a few times in a slow searching motion. When Ryou cried out, Marik smirked angling his thrusts to repeatedly strike Ryou's prostate.

"Maaarik." Ryou moaned. "Please ah mooore."

Marik complied, moving faster and growling as the silky heat clenched tightly around his throbbing cock.

"God Ryou, ....so good." 

"Ooh god Mariiik, please harder it feels so....ah...." Ryou lost himself in the pleasure, nearing his limit his words became a incomprehensible mess as Marik slowed down, only to put more force behind his thrusts and began to stroke Ryou again. His back arched and he moaned loud.

"Mahaarik..can't hold...Cumming."

"Cum for me Ryou. _Now_." Marik panted, emphasizing his words with slamming hard in Ryou's prostate.

The boy screamed as he felt the pleasure crashing down on him, digging his short nails in Marik's back, he saw stars dancing before him as he twitched and shuddered in release while his cum spurted all over his body. Marik slammed in the now impossible tight, twitching entrance, filling Ryou with his seed while simultaneously biting Ryou in the junction of his neck, marking him as his. Slowing down to prolong their pleasure, he kissed Ryou chastely on the mouth.

He smiled at Ryou who lay like a boneless heap and looked already half asleep, pulling out his now limp and spent cock, he moved to fetch a washcloth. After cleaning Ryou and himself of the sticky mess he slipped in the bed, pulling Ryou in his arms and holding him close he whispered a "Love you" to the boy as he followed him in a deep sleep, a genuine smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

 _Meanwhile with Bakura and Malik_.

Bakura tightened his hold on Malik, both lying sated in Bakura's bed and whispered in his ear: "You know, Marik is mind blowing good at sex."

He grinned as Malik shot up.

"What!? You let him top you? You wouldn't let me do you, but Marik could!?" Malik felt insulted and Bakura cackled.

"You don't complain about me sleeping with him but him topping me. I feel bad for me, you're so uncaring." He chuckled, "But no, I didn't sleep with Marik. Ryou did. He had the mind link open, I felt everything." Bakura laughed, Malik joined him after overcoming his surprise.

"Well, at least they did it. Now we can make fun of them." Bakura stopped laughing.

"No, not yet. Let them have some time to sort out everything. I don't want Ryou heartbroken."

Malik looked away sullen, "O.K. I won't be mean to them."

Bakura looked thoughtful, "Yeah, thanks for that. They are both too unstable with their emotions. Oh well, we will be there for them, aren't we."

"Hmm, yes. But lets sleep now, you did exhaust me." Bakura chuckled, pulling Malik down to his side he closed his eyes.

Moments later they were asleep like their counterparts.

 

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
